


Unlock

by marySHERlocked



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: (I will add more with each chapter), Dani Powell being a hero, Gen, Kidnapped Dani Powell, Kidnapped Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright being a hero, Puzzles, Shooting, Stabbing, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marySHERlocked/pseuds/marySHERlocked
Summary: A serial killer who loves puzzles,Dani and Malcolm in a situation no one could ever predict and a precinct in chaos. The time is running fast, but Malcolm's blood is running a bit faster.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Unlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is my second attempt for a fic and this time i said "Let there be chapters!". I couldn't keep myself from posting the first one , but I promise the rest will be posted together and will be longer that this one.

The thing is, he just needed a bit more time. Like, not even hours, minutes…he just needed a few minutes. But the two gaping holes in his body kept reminding him he only had seconds.

Nope, scratch that. His time was over.

_“Dani…”_

7 days ago

“I am telling you, it’s really easy to scare me. In the past two years I’ve slept so little that my reflexes are probably dead, non-existent, dead and looong gone”

“Bright!"

“What?!”

“All I asked, was If you found anything new about the killer. Your sleeping habits only concern me when you are holding a gun and fortunately, for both of us , YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO!”

Malcolm flinched with the raising of JT’s voice , only to chuckle a moment later as he realized how his reaction confirmed his previous one-sided conversation.

“Killer! Right! Yeah…about that, you might need to take a seat. Where’s Dani?”

“I’m hereee.”, Dani came in the briefing room like a tornado and quickly took a sit next to JT.

”Sorry I was late. Overslept.”

“It’s ok, Gil’s not here either. Dude, spill, we don’t have all day”

Bright raised his hands and with a movement that was probably a remnant of his past ballet lessons, turned around to face the evidence board.

“Jordan Bane, white male, 33 years old , former FBI , now a serial killer on the run with 5 deaths on his back and an extremely concerning file from his mandatory visits to his psychologis-“

“Yeah , yeah we know all of that. Move on.”

“Patience James Tabitha Tarmel”

JT only groaned as a response but Malcolm only cared about the giggle he got from the remaining detective in the room.

“As I was saying, Mr. Bane’s psychologist had a few very interesting things to share about her client. I mean…she didn’t actually share them…I kinda accidentally read them from the file that happened to be open on her desk under circumstances that didn’t interest me and shouldn’t interest you either. What should be of your interest though, is the fact that our friend is a big big fan of puzzles”

“Puzzles? How does that help us in any way?”

“That’s how we gonna get him”, answered JT , trying to hide how impressed he was from the profiler

“Precisely!”, exclaimed Malcolm ,”Gil’s already on the phone with the editors of Banes favorite newspaper. We know that he is good at recognizing patterns so we thought about hiding a message on the black and white boxes of the crossword. It’s supposed to be a job offer for the best deciphers/puzzle solvers “

“Malcolm that is-that is brilliant!”

“Oh well thank you detective Powell” , he said blushing ,giving her a small bow.

JT rolled his eyes and continued the conversation.

“A job offer for what ? How are we sure he’s going to recognize the pattern? How do we know he even wants the job? And last but not least, how do we know he’s gonna see it soon enough and before he finds his next victim?”

“All valid questions detective. The thing is that we didn’t put our hopes only on the newspaper. We also let the offer leak online on the black market. We already know he chose his victims from online hit lists, thinking that the victims to be, deserved to die peacefully , instead of a brutal murder. So …we chose someone to be the victim, a name we know would get his attention. The online offer leads to the newspaper , that leads to the contact information , that leads us to him. And voilà!

Both Dani and JT seemed uneased.

“Malcolm…who is posing as the victim?” asked Dani

“Well, isn’t that obvious? Who’s better than the profiler that the FBI despises and is currently assigned to his case? Me. I am the one posing as the victim.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I got your interested. If you have any suggestions feel free to share, if you have any grammar corrections also feel free to share...especially the second one. Be safe people :)


End file.
